Be My Addiction
by YaoiKitten666
Summary: Mello has eaten too much chocolate. According to his doctor, if he eats any more, he just might die. But Matt wont let that happen. But if he takes away Mello's chocolate, what will happen? It's a Yaoi Mello X Matt
1. Chapter 1: Dont Take My Chocolate

"Hey, Mel..." The brunette looked down at the chocolate eating blond, nervously biting his lip.

"What do you want, Gamer Boy?" Mello didn't even look up at his roommate, only focused on the chocolate bar in front of him.

"The doctor just called."

"Yeah. And?" The blond opened his mouth, ready to take a large bite of the candy bar, surprised when he bit the air. He opened his closed, blue eyes fast enough to see Matt running out of the apartment room and down the hall, Mello's chocolate in hand.

Blue eyes widened with rage. Matt, above everybody else, knew better than to take chocolate from him. "Matt! Get your ass back here!" Green eyes also widened, looking back in terror. He pressed the elevator button at least 20 times, hoping to be in before Mello got a hold of him.

"Shit shit shit!" The elevator opened slowly, but wouldn't close quick enough. The blond ran through to small opening, pinning the slightly smaller man easily to the elevator wall.

"If you were wise, you'd give that back to me, Mail." Mello had only ever used his real name when he was ticked off at him, and this time, Mello's anger boiled out of him.

"I can't do that..." He felt the chocolate melting between his warm fingers and quickly crushed the chocolate bar, throwing it against the elevator door. Blue eyes burned into him, a hand clamping tightly around his slim throat.

"Damn it, Matt! I can't believe you did that. Do you suddenly have a death wish?" The hand tightened, fingers pressing roughly into the sides. "I hope you at least planned to replace that."

"No. I can't, Mel..." He gasped slightly for air when Mello growled, tightening his grip more than before. "C-C'mon Mel! It's just a dumb old chocolate-"

"Zip it! Think carefully, Matt. Are you going to replace it?"

"I said I can't..." He closed his eyes quickly, Mello's breath snaking it's way down his neck.

"Why not?" He purred into the others ear.

"The doctor said you can't eat anymore chocolate, Mel..." He winced, a pain in his ear when Mello bit down on the lobe.

"What makes you think I'll listen to the doctor?"

"You... have to... you could die if you don't." He cared far too much about Mello to let him die from the chocolate. He cared, truthfully, more than he should, maybe he even love-

"I don't care! Buy me more chocolate, damn it!"

"No! Get over your addiction for this shit! It's not healthy for you, Mel! Find a new addiction..!"

"A new addiction?" The elevator had stopped, already returned to their 8th floor hallway. Mello's hand buried itself in Matt's red and black shirt, dragging him from the 5 by 5 elevator and down the hall. He threw the door quickly open, not even bothering to close it before dragging a confused Matt to his room. "So a new addiction, eh?" Matt lay on the bed, holding himself upright with his elbows, legs bent and slightly parted.

Mello had pulled off his tight, leather shirt and stood shirtless in front of a blushing Matt. "What do you say then, Gamer Boy?" He grew a small, half visible smirk. "Wanna take the part?"

"Wh...what do you mean, Mel?" He was shocked when the shirtless man crawled between his legs, yanking his own shirt off. Blue eyes started into his, a soft hand tracing the curves of his torso.

"Be my new addiction." He stated it so calmly, watching in amusement as a darker shade of pink painted the others face. "Don't even act like you don't know what I mean, or like you don't want to." He played with the buttons of Matt's jeans, 'popping' it open easily. "You think I don't notice how you look at me? With your love struck, googley eyes? Or how your face turns pink whenever you're with me? Like right now." He moved closer to Matt, keeping his voice low as a whisper, lustfully speaking. "I know you want me, Matt. Maybe I want you too. So what do you say?" His voice lowered huskily. "Wanna be my new addiction? My toy? Do you want to be mine, so I can do what I know you've wanted, and I've wanted, for so long?"

He pulled slightly back, looking in the wide green eyes again. "Or, will you just say 'no' and let me eat my chocolate again?" Words jumbled together quickly in Matt's mind. "You have 5 seconds to chose, Matt. Or I'm choosing for you."


	2. Chapter 2:My CHoice

Matt knew immediately what the scarred blond would choose. At least he thought he did. As soon as the 5 seconds were up, soft lips crashed against his, a tongue pushing in and dancing with his own. At first his eyes were wide, hands in the air in surprise, but he quickly melted into the kiss, eyes closing and fingers intertwining with Mello's at his side.

When Mello pulled back, smirking at the brunettes reaction, a thin trail of saliva hung between them. "What's wrong? Surprised?" He carefully pushed Matt onto his back, pulling the loose black pants to thin ankles.

"A...little..." He'd thought the chocolate addict would go back to...well eating chocolate. "Mel... what are you doing?" His voice sounded slightly panicked when the strong hands pulled down his gamer boxers, yanking both them and his pants off his body. He was completely exposed in front of Mello...yet for some reason, he didn't hate it.

"Playing with my new addiction." Mello's voice hadn't wavered at all, unlike Matt. He watched his new toy carefully, his hand lightly tracing the hardening shaft. Lightly, he grasped it, and small 'gasp' filling his ears. His strokes were light, playful even. Watching how Matt reacted so lewdly to the little touch made him unbearably hard in his tight, leather pants. The hand played teasingly with him, making him thrust up in desire.

"A-Ah~" Mello smirked, removing his hand, earning a disapproving whimper.

"Matty, are you a virgin?" Green eyes widened in embarrassment from the question, nodding slightly in response. "Hn. Then I guess I have to prepare you before I fuck you, don't I?" The of those words rung in Matt's ears, making him sit up straight, clenching Mello's arm.

"F-Fuck me? M-Mel...you're kidding right?" The blond stood, smirk remaining on his face. He unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down and off his body, now standing in just dark blue boxers.

"Do I ever play around, Matt?" He moved, opening the drawer in his bedside table and pulling out a small, clear container of Lube. "It's not like you don't want me to. Your cock is basically begging for me to fuck you." Matt was surprised Mello was talking so freely like this, though, his thoughts cut themselves short when the silky, blue fabric fell to the floor.

Mello was huge. At least an inch longer and quite thicker than Matt's own member. Matt gulped, looking at the large thing. "You're... going to put **Th-That **in me?!"

` "Well yeah. Did you expect me to use a dildo or something when I have a cock?" He moved towards Matt again, spreading the pale, thin legs.

"M-Mel, c'mon! Theres no way that th-thing will fit-!" He squeaked loudly, a cold, slime covered finger near his untainted, virgin entrance. "What're y-you doing?!" Matt was practically screeching in fear. Mello pulled his finger back, staring at Matt.

"You're such a virgin, Matty. I'm trying to prepare your ass. So I don't tear you and hurt you too much, Okay?" He put the finger near the entrance again, sighing when Matt squirmed away. "Matt, c'mon. You want it, don't you?" He received a small, shaky nod. "Then just stay still and trust me, would ya?"

Matt bit his lip, grunting when the first finger prodded its way inside of him. He squirmed at the strange, uncomfortable feeling, fingers grasping the bedsheets. The finger moved in him, curling and angling with each thrust until it found a spot. A spot that made Matt moan out loudly, a shudder racing up his spine. Mello quickly shoved another slicked finger in in puckered hole, pushing roughly against the sensitive, sweet spot with both fingers.

Moans of pleasure erupted from Matt, his mouth hanging open, his eyes drooped in satisfaction. The fingers spread themselves quickly, preparing the tight hole. Mello watched with lust as his Ukes face made so many pleasured looks, his moans coming out quicker and louder than Matt could control. The third finger pushed itself into the throbbing hole, a 'hiss' responding instantly. "M-Mel! Th-That feels weird!" He moaned, his sweet spot still being abused.

"Sorry, Matty." He spread the fingers again, curling them a few more times before swiftly pulling them out.

"A-Ah~" Matt cut his whimper off abruptly when he felt something much larger positioned against his hole. "M-Mel wai-!" He screeched in pain, Mello's erect member almost completely inside him. Tears burned in his eyes, his nails digging deep into Mello's bare back.

"Ah, shit, Matty." Mello moaned, holding tightly to his lover. "You're still so damn tight!" He kissed Matt, whiping the falling tears from his cheeks.

"M-Mello.." He whimpered, pulling slightly away, only being stop when Mello's hands pulled him back . "I-It hurts! P-Pull out... please...!" Mello quickly shook his head, rubbing up and down the trembling thighs, trailing light kisses up the quivering chest. Pulling Matts legs up on his shoulders, hat sat, bent over slightly.

"I know it Hurts, Matty. Please, nn, just bear with it okay? It'll feel better soon, I promise." His voice was soft and reassuring in the brunettes ears. Green eyes clenched shut, Mello waiting patiently for a minute. "I'm going to move now." He started slowly, wincing himself when Matt whimpered in pain. "S-Sorry..." He thrusted slightly faster, searching for the spot from earlier. When he found it, he thrusted slightly harder against it, hoping to overcome Matt's pain with pleasure, quickly noticing the change in expression on his face.

He moved faster, smiling at the pleasured moans Matt let out, letting out a few of his own. "A-Ah... Mello~" His hand worked on Matt's shaft again, thrusting harsher inside than before. He abused the prostate the whole time, hitting harder and harder, all while stroking the hardened length quickly. Fingernails left bright pink scratch marks down soft, smooth skin.

Beads of sweat rolled down both of their faces, down their arms and chests even. "Mello!" Matt could feel pressure building up inside him, pleasure captivating his whole being. "I-I a-ah am going mm to!" His back arched up with the final few thrusts before Mello moaned out a respinse.

"C-Cum with me, Matt!"

Both moaned their lovers name, Matt releasing on both of their chests, Mello sending a burn into Matt with his own release. He pulled slowly out, panting heavily, and collapsed on the bed next to Matt. Matt stared at the ceiling, dazed and amazed. Silence over took the room, the scent of sex filling the air. "Matt?" The blond rolled onto his side, staring at the exhausted brunette.

"Y-Yeah, Mel?"

"Did...you have fun?" He smirked, watching the face return to pink.

"A-ah...yeah." He mumbled. "I did."

"So, will you give me a proper answer now?"

"What?" Green eyes sparkled in confusion.

"Will you be my new addiction...my toy... my lover?" Matt smiled a cheeky grin, running his hand through his sweaty hair.

"Promise me you wont eat chocolate like you used to?" A nod. "Then... yes. I will." Mello's head rested gently on Matt's chest, eyes closed, a large smile on his face.

"Good." More silence filled the room. "And Matt?"

"Yeah, Mel?"

"I love you." He gently placed a kiss on a warm cheek.

"I love you too."

/

Just when Matt closed his eyes, ready to rest, completely exhausted, Mello sat upright in bed, moving to his knees in front of a once again confused Matt.

"What are you...?" He struggled to finish his sentence with Mello pulling his pale legs back over his shoulders.

"Ready for round two?"

"What?! No way, Mel!"

"Aw c'mon, Matty! One round aint enough!" He quickly positioned himself.

"O-Oi! Mello! One round was enough for me- A-Ahn!""

END~


End file.
